


Build my love

by TinkerMel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: Poe drags Finn to a Build-a-Bear to make him something to cuddle at night. Secret message and all





	Build my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second FinnPoe/Stormpilot fic and I am really proud of it.  
> I hope you like it.

“Really Poe. Here?” Finn looks at his boyfriend standing in front of a Build-a-Bear with a cute smile.

“Yes here. We are going to make you a bear and maybe if we have time make me one.” Poe took Finn’s hand and pulled him to the entrance. No sooner than they stepped through the door where they greeted by one of the staff.

“Welcome to Build-a-Bear. Will you be making one of our lovely bears today?”

“Yes, we will. My boyfriend needs something cute and fuzzy to snuggle with at night when I am not there.” Poe grins at Finn, who blushes, he often forgets how bold Poe is about their relationship.

“We can do that. Here let me show you the bears we have.”

Poe smiled at Finn and walks off with the staff member to the bears with Finn close on his heels.

Poe inspected each bear thoroughly, he settled for a tan bear that was super soft. He hands it to Finn.

“Okay you need to wait here a second I need to do something first before he gets stuffing.” Poe kisses Finn on the cheek and runs off to the corner of the store. He is gone for a couple of minutes then he comes back with a small white box. Poe hands it to Finn. “Whatever you do don’t squeeze that button until you get home.”

“Why what does it do.”

“You will find out when you get home.”

Poe and Finn get into the line for the bears to get their stuffing.

They are the only adults getting a bear made for themselves, which makes Finn feel a little out of place. Poe sees Finn looking uncomfortable and takes his hand.

“It’s okay, Adults get bears for themselves all the time. Half of their sales are adults buying bears for a loved one. I came here with Jess when she got one made for Rey.”

“It is just we are the only ones not buying bears for our kids.”

“You want kids with me?”

“Urm.” Damn Finn really dropped the ball on that one. “One day maybe.”

“Aww babe. I would like that. Ooo it is our turn next.”

“Good afternoon gentlemen and who is this bear for?”

“My lovely boyfriend Finn.” Poe kisses his cheek again and Finn couldn’t help but smile.

“Awesome. I see you got a voice recorder for your bear. That is brilliant our bears are the best with a voice but you are missing one thing.”

“Oh, yes he needs a heart.”

“A heart?” Finn looked puzzled.

“Yes, our bears all get a heart.” The woman points to the box in front of the stuffing machine. “Would you like to pick one and make a wish?”

“I will.” Poe riffles through the box till he found a stripy one. He brings it to his lips, whispers something and kisses it.

“Perfect, just place it into the bear along with the voice recorder box and we will begin the making of your bear.” Poe places the heart in and Finn follows suit with the voice recorder box. The woman places the bear onto the stuffing nozzle. “Okay who wants to help me stuff the bear.”

“Finn will.”

“I will?”

“Wonderful. Now Finn place your foot on the peddle and we will start with your bear.”

“Okay.” Finn presses down slowly on the peddle and the machine comes to life. Finn’s bear fills with stuffing and Poe starts rocking back and forth on his heels like an excited kid.

It didn’t take long for the bear to be completed. The woman closes the hole on the bears back and ties the strings shut.

“Would you like me to test if the voice recorder works?”

“Not yet. Finn, you go pick out an outfit and I will be right with you.”

“Sure.” Finn walked over to where the outfits were. There was so much choice. Did he want to dress the bear like Poe or something else. “Perfect.” Finn picked up an outfit just as   
Poe came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Finn.

“Whatcha pick?”

Finn holds up the outfit for Poe to see.

“Because you like space so much I thought it was very fitting.”

Finn held up a little astronaut outfit. Poe hugged him tighter.

“It is just right. The perfect outfit for Poe bear.”

“Poe bear?”

“Yeah, see you go to the computers over there and give the bear a birth certificate.”

“Well that is just adorable. Poe bear it is.”

With a little help from Poe, Finn dressed the bear and made the birth certificate for the bear.

“This is on me.” Poe took the bear and went to pay for it before Finn got chance to have a say.

Finn waited outside the shop and checked his phone. No messages.

Poe turned up not long after he left.

“Here you go good sir your very own Poe bear. He gives excellent cuddles if I do say so myself but I give the best ones.”

“Thanks babe. Maybe next week we could make you a Finn bear.”

“I would like that.”

*

“I think I am going to call it a night.” Poe mutters into the phone. It was 4am and he had work in the morning.

Finn was curled up in his bed with his phone nestled next to his ear. He was balancing it with his shoulder so he could hold Poe bear with both of his hands.

“Can I press it now?”

“Wait till I hang up.”

“Fine. Night Poe. Talk more tomorrow and thank you again for my bear.”

“You are very welcome. Night Finn.” And with that he hung up. Finn places his phone down and takes hold of the bear again.

“Here goes nothing. What do you say Poe bear?”

Finn squeezes the bear.

“I love you Finn.”

Did it really just say that? He squeezes it again.

“I love you Finn.”

Finn breaks out into a huge smile. He hugs the bear close to his chest.

Only Poe would be so cheesy to say his first ‘I love you’ through a bear. Finn grabs his phone and sends a quick text to Poe.

“I love you too.” Poe smiles at the text. 

He couldn’t wait to see Finn again to tell him properly in person.


End file.
